hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Long Island, New York
Hoods Nassau County: * Hempstead (Terrace Ave, Trackside, Parkside, D Block, Heights, 600 Buildings, Hillside) * Baldwin * Lakeview * Roosevelt * Freeport (North Side) * Uniondale (Northside, Darkside, Hillside, Sunnyside) * New Cassel, Westbury (P Strip, Uptown, Mapplewood, Low Cash, Broadway, Aves, ABC Blocks, Union Ave) * Glen Cove * Roslyn * Elmont * Long Beach * Other towns as well with hispanic and white gangs but there are the black areas with gangs Suffolk County: * Huntington * Brentwood * Deer Park * Amityville * North Bellport * Central Islip * Bay Shore * Wyandanch * North Babylon * Riverhead Gangs *18th street *103 Grape St. Crips *703 Blaccside Mafia Gun Clappin Crips *823 G Stone Crips *Ace Deuce Tray *Almighty Latin King & Queen Nation *Eastside *Eight Tray Gangster Crips *ES 252 Pete Boys Murder Gang *ES 59 Brims (N.Y.B.B.A) *ES G Shine Bloods *ES Long Island Tek Gang *ES Low Rider Brims (N.Y.B.B.A) - *ES Murder Unit Bloods *ES Omega Pirus *ES Outlaw Bloods *ES Parkside Bloods *ES Rollin 20's Crips *ES Rollin 20's Outlaw Neighborhood Bloods *ES Rydah Bloods *ES Trey C Crips (Treys) *ES Trey Side Rydahs (N.T.G SET) *Gangster Disciples *Hatian Mafia *Hatian Mafia Crips *Imperial Gangsters *Infantry *Insane Gangster Crips *La Raza *Legion of Doom *Low Cash Warriors *Mad Mob *MS 13: *BLS X3 *CLCS X3 *FLS X3 *GCLS X3 *HLS X3 *NLS X3 *RLS X3 *WLS X3 *Neighborhood 20's Crips *Netas Association Pueblo 315 Ready For War - *Netas Association Pueblo Central Islip - Central Islip *Netas Association Pueblo Double N'z 150- Nassau *Netas Association Pueblo Folk'z 150 - Suffolks *Netas Association Pueblo Sombra's Chiquitas - North Amityville *Norte 14 *Outlawz *Pimp Squad *Prospect Piru *Real Niggaz *Rolling 60's Paybacc *Rolling 60's Park Ave *Rolling 60's Neighborhood Crips *Salvadorians With Pride 15 *Sex Money Murda *Southside Platoon - Huntington Station *Toltec Tribe ALKQN 1st D.V to 8TH D.V *Universal Zulu Nation Ch.16 Chief Mob - *Universal Zulu Nation Ch.17 Vintaros - FREEPORT,NY *Universal Zulu Nation Ch.17 Shadow Clan - *Universal Zulu Nation Ch.18 Lost Prophecy - *Universal Zulu Nation Ch.25 - Amityville *Universal Zulu Nation Ch.25 - Freeport *Universal Zulu Nation Ch.25 - Huntington Station *Valentine Bloods *Watergate Crips *Westside 18th Street Gang *WS Denver Lane Bloods *WS Hollywood Lanes (U.B.L) - *WS 52 Hoover Gangster Crips *WS 59 Hoover Deuce *WS Tree Top Piru *WS Velt Gangster Lanes (NYDLB)- Roosevelt Ny 11575 *WS Rydah Bloods * ES Imperial Gangsta Bloods - Hempstead * Zinglings (Zoe Pound) Rappers and Rap Groups *Busta Rhymes *Double00 (kquamy) *Eric B & Rakim *Flavor Flav *LL Cool J *Method Man *Prodigy *Public Enemy *MF Doom Producers *The Bomb Squad *Gary G-Wiz *Method Man *Eric "Vietnam" Sadler *Hank Shocklee *Keith Shocklee *Eric B. DJs * DJ Skribble (dj) Links * See Also * Staten Island, New York * New York City, New York * Long Island, New York * Yonkers, New York * New York, United-States * United-States * Manhattan, New York * Bronx, New York * Brooklyn, New York * Atlanta, Georgia *Bronx County (Borough of The Bronx) *Nassau County *Kings County (Borough of Brooklyn) *New York County (Borough of Manhattan) *Richmond County (Borough of Staten Island) Category:Places